


A dandelion for a wish that came true

by cary0phyllus



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3rarepairGE2019, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cary0phyllus/pseuds/cary0phyllus
Summary: Tsuzuru Minagi, Kaya Mizuno and their childhood promise.Entry for the A3! Rare Pair Gift Exchange on twitter.





	A dandelion for a wish that came true

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written as a gift for takoyakai @ twitter for the A3! Rare Pair Gift Exchange. I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> \- since it's established relationship, Tsuzuru calls Mizuno by his first name.

The fragrant smell of recently brewed coffee and of freshly baked goods is welcoming and might as well be just what Tsuzuru needs at the moment as he inhales deeply the aroma that permeates the low lighted, cozy café, permitting himself to relax as he waits for his companion.

By now, he's fairly used to equilibrate the current essential aspects of his life: his role as actor and playwright of Mankai Company, fulfilling his role as an older brother and taking care of his family whenever he could, college and eventual part-jobs. 

But that didn't mean he didn't get exhausted at times, be it either physically or mentally - or in some cases, both. Naturally, he's only human. He’s still in a constant learning process of how to deal with all without overwhelming himself and he’s grateful he’s not alone, he has people he can count to help him through it all.

"Sorry for making you wait".

His train of thought of train is interrupted at the sound of Kaya's voice. Involuntarily, it brings a smile to Tsuzuru's lips. 

He looks up to see his boyfriend, still in his usual formal work attire, as he slides across the seat of their now shared small corner booth, sitting as close he can to Tsuzuru.

His presence is soothing, even though the smile he offers to Tsuzuru gradually morphs into a concerned expression when he properly takes a look at his boyfriend's semblance.

"Tsuzuru-kun, you look way more exhausted than you sounded on phone" Kaya puts a hand over Tsuzuru’s own, idly caressing its back with his thumb.

"I am tired, but it's fine. It's mostly post finals effect" he laughs a little, delighted that he's done with those.

"Even so, you should have gone home to rest. We could have talked about whatever you wanted over the phone, you know" as much he tries to keep the tone of his voice as a chastising one, when it comes to Tsuzuru, Kaya has a terrible unconscious tendency to pout while doing so - which takes all the intended scolding effect from his words away, besides being quite adorable, really.

"We could" he concedes "But you are missing an important point".

"Which is?"

"I wanted to see you" Tsuzuru confides, turning his hand palm up under Kaya's and intertwining their fingers together.

He can’t help but laugh at how Kaya splutters a bit, his face visibly coloring at Tsuzuru’s move. Even though it’s been quite a while since they started dating, it’s still amusing how easily embarrassed Kaya can get when caught unguarded. He receives a squint glare as Kaya lets go of his hand, only to pinch his palm in retaliation for laughing.

“You are on thin ice, Minagi. Be nice and behave or I'll be obliged to put you into a taxi and call Tachibana-san to make sure you'll be resting as soon you arrive the dorms” though the words are meant to be threatening, Kaya’s amused lilt is evident while he intertwines their fingers again “We should place our order”.

A kind waitress takes note of their order after requested and it’s not long before it arrives.

“So what is it that you wanted to talk about?” Kaya then inquiries, softly blowing into his hot cappuccino before sipping.

“It’s supposed to be an invitation, but it’s also a favor I want to ask you for” Tsuzuru speaks after swallowing a piece of his caprese quiche slice. He cuts another one, wordlessly offering it to his boyfriend.

“Oh? Go on” Kaya responds, accepting the quiche and savoring its taste.

“Kaoru’s birthday is pretty close and our younger brothers wanted to celebrate it by doing on surprise birthday picnic”.

“It’s a quite nice idea. And you’ll need help to prepare the food?”

“Ah, not really. I’ll do it on the dorms, so Omi-san promised to lend a hand”.

“Sincerely, I am relieved. Fushimi-san’s cooking is amazing and I’m glad you won’t submit your little brothers to my admittedly er, _subpar culinary expertise_ ”. 

“Aw, what do you mean by subpar? And here I was thinking about marrying you for your cooking skills” Tsuzuru teases, taking a generous gulp from his flat white.

“Oh shut it, we both that I am the one marrying you, so you’ll be my excellent chef and husband” Kaya retorts with a smile.

“Now, back onto the part where you comes in. I was wondering if…” he stops, a sudden nervousness creeping up his body now that he was about to broach the topic.

“If..?”

“If you would accept to act together with me... just like we promised, long ago?”

Kaya seems to be momentarily stunned by the words he listens to, but he does not reject the idea right away - which counts as a positive point. His expression changes into a contemplative one, gaze fixed but focused on nothing in particular. 

The reminder is merely enunciative since either could never forget it: their dear childhood promise of enacting together one of Tsuzuru's scripts, to deliver a performance as a birthday gift to Tsuzuru’s baby brother. A pure and loving gift, just like when they gathered dandelions to give to one of Tsuzuru's older brothers on his birthday.

To bring it up now was surprising to say the least, Tsuzuru is conscious of that much. Especially considering it was the same promise Kaya blamed himself of not protecting, reason to why he carried feelings of guilt and shame within heart for the longest time, going as far as preventing him to contact Tsuzuru.

However, any ill feelings regarding it had already been cleared - neither were at fault, they were too young at the time and what happened was beyond their control. As unfortunate it is, distancing is a natural part to human bonds, even if the reason for theirs was unfair and simply decided by someone's else egoistical, classist vice. But thankfully they had been blessed by fortuity, being able to meet again through their common love for theatrical entertainment.

(Incidentally, such discussion took place during the transition of their relationship from distant childhood friends into an initially unlabeled one, where their feelings for each other were deeper than those of platonic love despite the uncertainty of its reciprocity).

Tsuzuru patiently waits for his boyfriend’s response.

Kaya takes a breath before he speaks, tension leaving his features.

“Yeah, I’d love to. I don't think I would be capable of refusing” Kaya concludes, a soft, weightless smile forming on his lips “But I have a request”.

Tsuzuru is extremely happy with the other’s acceptance but Kaya's expression seems do grow into on of...embarrassment? He rises a brow in question, wondering if whatever he wanted to ask had anything to do with his now reddening complexion.

“And it would be?”

“Uh, can we stage scenes from your script for RomiJuli?” he mutters, trying to hide his expression behind his cup as he sips.

Oh.

Understanding _why_ Kaya is so suddenly flustered, Tsuzuru feels his own face warm up and laughter bubble up from him - both of them know very well to whom lead and co-lead alludes to.

It’s far from a mystery that when he first came up with his very first script for Spring Troupe - and for Mankai Company as a whole -, it was based not only on his own reading of Romeo and Juliet but also permeated by his own personal experiences and wishful thoughts. A tale that replicates his own deeply dear friendship and the wish they could have gone on extraordinaire adventures together just like Romeo and Julius. 

Well, in a way, he can say that wish was granted. Not an idealized fantasy from his childhood, but a journey nevertheless: the thrill of being together with his most loved one, to experience and overcome whatever destiny has stored for them, planning and deciding which route to take on their adventure without known destination.

“As embarrassing it will sound when we practice, I have no objection. Let’s do RomiJuli together, Kaya”.

And so they decide on their next steps .

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hmu on twitter to scream abt act addict actors on @eiennobutai


End file.
